With the development of communication technology and electronic commerce, email has been increasingly placed into application in the mobile terminal, herein referred to as mobile email. Mobile email brings great convenience to email checking, receiving and transmitting. By mobile email, a user can receive and transmit mobile emails with ease and speed, read emails off-line and leave mobile emails on the mobile email server. However, compared with webpage browsing manners, receiving and transmitting emails on the mobile terminal with such mobile email manner requires more account information to be configured by the user, which makes it difficult to configure the account correctly and inconveniences the effective use of the mobile email.
In view of the difficulty in configuring the account, many mobile operators provide an additional value-added service, by which a user simply sends a short message to the mobile operator for subscribing to the mobile email service, the mobile operator then sends the information associated with configuring the mobile email account to the user mobile terminal, then the user mobile terminal decodes the received account information and establishes the user account at the mobile terminal. In this way, the user operations are reduced, and the user can receive and transmit mobile emails without configuring the mobile email account manually.
For the mobile email service, different mobile operators utilize different default wireless access points. Even for the same mobile operator, one or more access points can be available to provide the mobile email service. Based on the plurality of access points provided to the mobile email client by the mobile operators, some of the plurality of access points use a same link, wherein they are the same, and they are called indiscrimination access; while some of some of the plurality of access points use different links, and they are called discrimination access. If a mobile terminal only supports communication between the mobile email client and the server through an access point A, while the mobile email account configuration information sent by the mobile operator uses an access point B by default, once the access point A and the access point B are discrimination access, then the account information sent by the mobile operator cannot be used to configure a client account on a mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal cannot receive and transmit the mobile emails either.